The present invention relates to a new and distinct Eucomis, and given the cultivar name is ‘Freckles’. Eucomis is in the family Hyacinthaceae. ‘Freckles’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce interesting foliage Eucomis. The cross was made using Eucomis ‘Leia’ (an unpatented plant), as the seed parent, and Eucomis vandermerwei, as the pollen parent. It was selected for best habit, color, and crown count from many seedlings of the cross in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Eucomis ‘Leia’ (an unpatented plant), the seed parent, the new variety has extremely well spotted leaves versus faintly spotted leaves. Both have high crown count. The flowers of ‘Freckles’ are dark rose rather than pink.
Compared to Eucomis vandermerwei, the pollen parent, the new variety is much larger and more vigorous with larger leaves and flowers. The new variety multiplies much more quickly.
Compared the Eucomis vandermerwei ‘Octopus’ (an unpatented plant), the new variety ‘Freckles’ is larger, more vigorous, with broader and more upright leaves, and with more and larger flowers.